


4th Of July

by zeeissorandom



Category: MindCrack RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/pseuds/zeeissorandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>because i know bubs has been having a rough time <3 (hope this makes you feel a little bit better :D)</p>
    </blockquote>





	4th Of July

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RuddiestBubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/gifts).



> because i know bubs has been having a rough time <3 (hope this makes you feel a little bit better :D)

Zisteau took a deep breath as he hit send on the message he had been working on for what felt like hours.

"Hey, Kurt! Wanna come see the firework show with me tonight?" It read. Sure, it seemed simple in theory, but Zisteau wanted this night to be perfect. A few minutes of anxiety passed before Zisteau heard his phone buzz.

"of course, i'd love to :)" Kurt sent back. Zisteau read the message about four times before sighing, dialing Vechs' number.

"Hello, pigderp." Vechs answered with a yawn.

"What does a smiley face mean?" Zisteau asked immediately.

"What?" Vechs asked, being caught slightly off guard.

"A smiley face. He sent me a smiley face. Does that mean anything?" Zisteau asked, hope in his voice. Vechs couldn't help but giggle a bit at Zisteau's excitement.

"God, you are head over heals for that boy." Vechs said. Zisteau rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. But does that mean anything?" Zisteau asked.

"It means he's happy." Vechs deadpanned. Zisteau chuckled.

"You suck." Zisteau said.

"Well, how am I supposed to know? Even if a smiley face did mean something, I'm sure Kurt would find a different meaning in it." Vechs said.

"We're going to go see the fireworks show together tonight." Zisteau said with a huge grin.

"Oooooh! Get some, pigderp!" Vechs laughed, making a blush rise to Zisteau's cheeks.

"Shush. I gotta get ready, the fireworks start in 30 minutes." Zisteau said, looking at his watch. "Talk to you later, dude."

"Adios, Zistykins." Vechs said, ending the call.

"Great! I'll pick you up in 10?" Zisteau texted Kurt back.

"sounds good. let's get our america on!" Kurt messaged back, and Zisteau couldn't help but grin at Kurt's adorableness. Zisteau got ready, throwing on a white tank top and shorts, getting in his car.

"You can do this, Z." Zisteau whispered to himself as he set off to Kurt's house. Kurt walked out of his house with two huge bags in his hands. "What in God's name did you bring?" Zisteau giggled as Kurt climbed into his car.

"Snacks, sparklers, a blanket, glow sticks, and American flags." Kurt said with a soft giggle, going through the list in his head.

"You're crazy." Zisteau rolled his eyes jokingly as he drove to the park where the fireworks were being let off. They got out of Zisteau's car, finding an open space to set out the blanket and get situated. The two sat next to each other, talking about random things before the fireworks started. Soon, a loud bang was heard and a splash of red, white, and blue covered the sky.

"Z! Look!" Kurt said with a grin, watching the fireworks with the excitement of a child. Zisteau had to admit, the fireworks were pretty, but God, Kurt was even more beautiful. Zisteau felt a small blush rise to his cheeks as he glanced over at Kurt. "Aren't they great?" Kurt asked excitedly, looking over at Zisteau, who was lost in thought.

"Y-Yeah. They sure are pretty." Zisteau smiled. Kurt smiled back as they looked at each other. The fireworks boomed on in the background as the two stared, not being able to look away from each other.

"Z-Zisteau..?" Kurt asked softly after a while. Zisteau slowly leaned in, his eyes fluttering closed as he kissed Kurt softly. Kurt kissed back gently, his hands wrapping around Zisteau's neck. The two slowly broke apart, foreheads pressed together as they stared at each other.

"Happy 4th of July." Zisteau whispered, his eyes closing as he kissed Kurt softly once again.

**Author's Note:**

> ayeeee surprise update?? what???
> 
> dont you fear! theres still gonna be another update tomorrow and then updates will carry on normally after that. just felt like posting this for bubs :D
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


End file.
